


First Impressions

by wetramenuwu



Series: Moreid One Shots [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: And then a flustered Reid, Fluff, Just for a few paragraphs, Kinda, M/M, Not really based on an episode, One Shot, Which is kind of normal Reid, stalking???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetramenuwu/pseuds/wetramenuwu
Summary: Mmm fluff :)
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Moreid One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826758
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	First Impressions

Reid was walking along the sidewalk of downtown, only being illuminated from the street lamps and the few neon store signs. He only heard his breathing and footsteps approaching behind him. Turning to look back, there was a figure in a dark hoodie who covered their face. Reid was approaching a store front when a muscular man about his height stepped outside the one ahead. He noticed the kid was being followed and started to walk towards them. Reid hoped he would try and get him out of the situation, because if he had to fight, he would’ve been considered a dead man right then and there. Thankfully, that’s exactly what happened.

The other man approached him and turned to start walking with him. He wrapped and arm around Reid, which made his breath hitch slightly. Reid knew better than to give any indicator that he did, in fact, not know the literal savior next to him.

“Hey babe. You doing good?” The man said, making his face flush red. Babe? What... oh. The boyfriend card. Reid took in some air and calmly replied, trying to not sound so shaken up at the nickname.

“I’m good. You got everything we needed?” Reid said, trying to play it off like the man who had his arm draped over his shoulder wasn’t a complete stranger. He also wouldn’t admit it, but he liked the feeling of his arm around him protectively. It made him feel secure. Every so often Reid or the other man would look back to see if the hooded figure was still there, and of course, they were. Both men looked at each other and knew they had to up the stakes if either one of them actually wanted to go home.

“Of course. And I even got some heart shaped cookie cutters for our one year anniversary.” He said. Reid genuinely smiled at that. The thought of being in a relationship long enough to have a one year anniversary made his chest warm up. The other man was slightly caught off guard because he could sense it was genuine, but gave one as well after a few beats of staring. The man looked back and saw the figure start to back off. He pointed this out to Reid subtly and they both acted badly, at least on Reid’s part, for a bit more until they were sure the figure was gone. They stayed like that for a few minutes walking towards the direction of Reid’s house.

“Hey, uh, thanks for that.” Reid was the first one to say anything. He felt the tension flare up again between the two of them and immediately regretted talking.

“It’s fine. By the way, the name’s Derek.” He stopped when Reid stopped in front of his house and held out a hand, thinking Reid would just shake it. He was very wrong.

“I actually don’t give handshakes. The number of germs spread is a staggering amount. It would actually be better to kiss someone.” Reid said, forcibly stopping himself to try and not talk his sav- Derek’s- head off. Derek stared at him for a few before blinking and letting out a small chuckle.

“Well then, would you rather kiss me instead, Pretty Boy?” Derek said it like it was second nature to him, which it basically was. But to Reid, he never was told anything like this, and so many thoughts started running through his head he couldn’t keep track of a single one. On the inside, it was a vortex of questions, but on the outside, he just stood there, mouth slightly agape with his face as red as a lobster. He was snapped out of his thoughts when a voice spoke up.

“You okay there, kid?” Reid looked up to face Derek and blinked a few times, trying to say something, but nothing came out. He just resorted to an awkward thumbs up, earning a chuckle from Derek.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Also, name?” He said, looking down at his watch quickly to check the time.

“O-Oh! I am so sorry. It’s S-Spencer.” Reid said quickly, mentally slapping himself for stuttering.

“Nice to meet you Spence. Wish it was under better circumstances though.” Spence? Reid blushed at the nickname and just nodded in agreement. Derek kind of perked up and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He opened up the contacts and handed the phone to Reid, who looked at the phone and him blankly. Derek sighed lightly with a smile on his face.

“Enter your number and give yourself a contact name. It’ll probably change though.” He said, earning a confused glance from Reid. Derek blushed lightly for the first time during the whole ordeal, realizing he had to try and explain himself.

“I thought that we could try and get a better first impression from each other.” He said, trying to be cool and collected, slightly failing. But even if he did, Reid wouldn’t have noticed as he typed in his number with the name ‘Dr. Spencer Reid’ as the contact and handed the phone back. He heard Derek chuckle.

“‘Dr.’? I didn’t realize I was dealing with one of those.” He said and smiled slyly. Reid paused and realized what he meant.

“Oh no, not that kind of doctor.” He explained quickly.

“Then what kind are you?” Derek asked with genuine curiosity. Reid stopped for a moment, wondering if he should tell an actual stranger- granted that he is a very hot stranger- his achievements.

“Well, I do have B.A’s in Psychology, Sociology, Philosophy, and PhD’s in Chemistry, Engineering, and Mathematics. I also have an IQ of 187 and an eidetic memory.” He finished and realized he started rambling because when he looked up, Derek was speechless. He quickly tried to apologize.

“I am so sorry I just started rambling and I didn’t mean to-” Derek cut him off by holding a finger over his mouth.

“It’s fine,” he said with a chuckle. “That was kind of cute.” He removed his finger and let it hang at his side, leaving Reid speechless once again.

He stood there for a few moments before thanking him once again for helping him and quickly turned and went into his house, leaning up against the door and clutching his chest. He could hear Derek laugh slightly outside his door and call out something.

“Make sure to text me back later, Pretty Boy! Talk soon!” And then footsteps leaving quickly.

Pretty Boy? Why that nickname? And... oh god he said me rambling was cute. I mean, he is kind of cute as well. Mostly really hot- wait what? What am I thinking? And what is this... feeling in my chest? What-

He got pulled out of his thoughts by a distant ping coming from the kitchen. He walked over and looked at the message on the screen.

“Hey Pretty Boy. It’s Derek. Wanna talk like actual people without us being awkward?”

It made him smile. He grabbed his phone, entered in the contact name as “Derek” because that’s all he knew about the man and set everything else down, heading upstairs to just talk.

This, he thought, was going to be a good friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy scene with Morgan and Reid. Might turn this into a series if people want. Just let me know. And any ideas for fluff one shots are greatly appreciated.


End file.
